Thé Italien
by Blihioma
Summary: Calendrier de l'Avant 2018 - Harry attend son rendez-vous un café italien chic, cependant ce n'est celui qu'il veut voir qui le rejoint. A que cela ne tienne, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ne peut pas engager la conversation. Il ne connait pas assez ce jeune homme qu'il voit pourtant régulièrement avec son rendez-vous


**Disclaimer :** J. K. Rowling possède à la fois Harry Potter et Les Animaux Fantastiques, ainsi que leurs personnages, deux séries de livres/films utilisées pour ce Crossover

 **Rating :** K+

 **Genre :** Romance

 **Univers :** UA Saga Harry Potter / Pre-Fantastic Beast

 **Pairing :** Pre-slash Harry x Grindelwald

 **Evénement :** Calendrier de l'Avant

Bonjour,

Un nouveau texte pour le 20e jour de Décembre, dans la continuité de mon Calendrier de l'Avant,

Voici un texte dont l'idée de base m'a énormément frustré… car il n'y avait rien ou presque ! Et qu'à cause du film « Les Crimes de Grindelwald » j'ai beaucoup trop d'idées sur ce genre de crossover xD

Cela fait donc du quatrième texte sur cinq, le prochain étant pour Noël puisqu'il sera pour le 25 Décembre !

Je remercie donc _**Mayu-Yushikuni**_ pour ce quatrième texte, car c'est elle qui en a choisi l'idée de cette histoire !

Je vous souhaite maintenant une bonne lecture !

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Thé Italien**_

…

Il prenait son thé à la terrasse d'un grand café, observant la foule qui allait et venait près de lui sans le voir. Il ne fréquentait généralement pas ce genre d'établissement, leur préférant des endroits plus discrets et moins chers, bien qu'il soit largement capable de racheter le bâtiment avec ses seules économies. Afficher sa richesse ne faisait pas parti de ses passe-temps favoris, il faisait même toujours en sorte de faire le contraire. Autant pour se protéger que par choix de vie.

Pourtant il se trouvait là, buvant d'un des meilleurs thés d'Italie, se sentant bien seul à sa table, alors les serveurs et les serveuses s'activaient presque silencieusement autour de lui. Malgré son envie d'une vie modeste, le jeune homme ne pouvait que louer la discrétion des employés et leur professionnalisme. Ils ne venaient pas à sa table constamment pour tenter de le pousser à consommer davantage et même s'ils agissaient avec respect envers les clients, ils faisaient en sorte de leur donner l'impression qu'ils étaient comme n'importe quel autre client. C'était assez agréable, surtout pour ceux qui étaient plutôt célèbres, comme ce joueur de Quidditch qu'il avait aperçu un peu plus tôt.

Toutefois, même s'il appréciait finalement beaucoup l'endroit, ce n'était pas pour cette raison. La seule raison qui poussait Harry à venir dans ce café n'était autre que son rendez-vous régulier. Ils s'étaient rencontrés un jour dans les rues, tout à fait par hasard, alors que le jeune homme fuyait quelques problèmes. _Lui_ n'était là que pour que faire quelques achats personnels, mais il avait prit pourtant le temps de l'aider, sans se soucier du danger qui pourrait lui retomber dessus.

En quelques sorts, les poursuivants d'Harry furent maîtrisé et l'homme l'avait invité à reprendre ses esprits dans un café dont on lui avait dit beaucoup de bien. Ils s'étaient retrouvés à parler toute l'après-midi après avoir réussi à briser le léger malaise qui s'était installé les premières minutes et son sauveur lui avait proposé de se revoir. Ils avaient échangé leurs coordonnées pour se revoir à la fin de la journée, mais Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de trouver le courage de le contacter en premier, qu'il recevait déjà une proposition pour un autre rendez-vous.

Les rencontres s'étaient enchaînées et Harry n'avait pas mis beaucoup de temps cette fois, à se rendre compte que son bienfaiteur flirtait avec lui. Peut-être était-ce le cas car lui-même était intéressé ? Comment ne pourrait-il pas l'être ? Il était si gentil, aimable et toujours gentleman avec lui. En plus, le jeune sorcier pouvait être certain qu'il n'en voulait pas à son argent puisqu'il semblait lui-même en posséder plus qu'assez. C'était la première fois qu'il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait faire confiance à quelqu'un et accepter de s'ouvrir à cette personne. L'homme était vraiment spécial et il avait parfois du mal à se dire qu'il pouvait s'intéresser à quelqu'un comme lui.

Jouant avec le bracelet finement ciselé d'or, d'argent et d'un cristal qu'il n'avait pas réussi à reconnaître, Harry aperçut du coin l'œil un visage familier.

« Norbert ! » L'appela-t-il en lui faisant signe.

Le sorcier semblait gêné alors qu'il s'approchait de lui.

« Bonjour Harry. Comment allez-vous ? » Lui demanda-t-il aimablement.

« Bien, et vous Norbert ? » S'enquit-il, ne pouvant s'empêcher de jeter quelques regards aux alentours pour tenter d'apercevoir son rendez-vous.

L'autre jeune homme ne tarda pas à s'en rendre compte et sa gêne sembla prendre un peu plus d'ampleur.

« Je suis désolé... Il sera un peu en retard, quelques affaires de dernières minutes à traiter. Il m'a envoyé pour s'assurer que vous ne vous mettiez pas à penser qu'il voulait vous poser un lapin. »

Harry lui fit un demi-sourire, c'était sûrement ce qu'il se serait imaginé s'il avait dû attendre plus d'une demi-heure sans compagnie. Son sauveur était si prévoyant, il le connaissait vraiment bien.

« Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends que son travail ne soit pas facile tous les jours. Ce genre de choses arrive. Prenez un siège Norbert, vous n'allez pas rester debout en l'attendant quand même. » Lui proposa-t-il avec plaisir.

« Merci. » Fit le jeune homme en acceptant l'offre.

Il ne put s'empêcher de détailler le sorcier qui lui faisait face, à peine plus jeune que lui. Ses cheveux sombres semblaient perpétuellement en bataille et encadrait son visage en rehaussant l'intensité de ses yeux verts. Ces traits le faisaient constamment osciller entre maturité et innocence, à la manière dont il vous regardait. Il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi _il_ s'était attaché à lui, même s'il préférait encore les femmes.

« Alors Norbert, puisque nous sommes là pour un petit moment, pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me parleriez pas de vous ? Vous l'accompagnez toujours et vous êtes toujours là pour le protéger, mais je ne sais pas grand-chose à votre sujet, à part ce qu'il m'en a dit. »

« Oh vous savez, il n'y a pas forcément grand-chose à dire sur moi. »

« Ne dites pas ça, je suis persuadé du contraire. Vous me semblez quelqu'un de particulièrement intelligent et bienveillant envers vos amis. » Commença Harry en le regardant avec attention. « Vous n'aimez pas l'attention tout de fois et une vie modeste vous convient parfaitement. Nous nous ressemblons sur ces points. »

Norbert retint son souffle. Il était très doué. Il n'avait jamais cru les rumeurs qu'il avait entendu, mais il ne pouvait que s'incliner pour une fois devant la vérité. Il avait presque l'impression d'être un livre ouvert pour son interlocuteur. Il trouvait justement pour cela étrange qu'il n'ait pas encore découvert tous ses secrets, tous leurs secrets...

« Vous me semblez bien amer Norbert... Avez-vous perdu de la famille récemment ? Ou bien quelqu'un auquel vous teniez tout particulièrement ? »

Le sorcier savait qu'il devait répondre, car c'était ainsi qu' _il_ agissait toujours pour détourner à chaque fois son attention et ne pas le laisser se prendre dans cette petite introspection. Discuter stoppait le processus et brisait la concentration presque _magique_ dont faisait preuve Harry. Norbert comprit instinctivement cette vérité après avoir assisté à de nombreux rendez-vous entre son patron et le sorcier plus jeune.

« Un peu des deux je suppose. »

Cela marcha aussitôt car Harry se redressa, son regard cessant de se prendre dans le vague.

« Vraiment ? Je suis désolé pour vous... »

« Ce... Il s'agissait de la femme que j'aimais... »

Le visage d'Harry se décomposa. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il se sentit aussitôt mal de n'avoir jamais remarqué les signes autour de l'autre sorcier. Il était toujours trop concentré sur son bienfaiteur pour réellement prêter attention à Norbert.

« Je suis désolé, c'est tellement déplacé de notre part d'agir de manière si... eh bien, _comme ça_ devant vous... Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il vous emmène avec lui à chaque fois... » Grimaça Harry en repensant à toutes ses fois où ils avaient dû blesser Norbert sans s'en rendre compte.

« Non, non, tout va bien. C'est vrai que c'est encore un peu difficile pour moi d'y repenser, mais cela plusieurs mois déjà et même avant cela, elle était fiancée à mon frère... Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais renoncé à me faire aimer d'elle. »

Harry pouvait cependant sentir la tristesse qui flottait encore dans sa voix faiblarde et dans sa gorge serrée.

« Vous voir agir comme un couple de jeunes mariés me rends parfois triste, mais cela me donne aussi l'espoir que je trouverais moi-aussi quelqu'un. »

« Nous n'agissons pas comme un couple de jeunes mariés... » Fit Harry en fronça les sourcils, ses bras se croisant sur sa poitrine, saisissant la chance que lui donnait Norbert pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« C'est presque le cas. » Sourit le sorcier avec amusement.

« Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi. » Grogna le plus jeune sorcier en attrapant sa tasse pour siroter son thé.

Norbert retint un rire, mais il fut bientôt plongé dans les souvenirs de cette nuit-là, quand Leta était morte. Il se souvenait des cris, ceux de son frère, ceux des autres Aurors, ceux de la sorcière qu'il aimait. Il se souvenait des flammes bleues, partout autour de lui, transformant le corps de la fiancée de son frère en poussières, attaquant les sorciers présents. Les flashs de cette nuit s'imposaient dans son esprit, comme pour tester sa résolution qui restait pourtant sans failles.

« Eh bien, je ne peux pas dire que la bonne humeur soit au rendez-vous. » Déclara une voix veloutée et rendu grave par les années, qui le sortit de ses pensées.

Le Magizoologiste se leva aussitôt, adressant un signe de tête à son patron.

« Monsieur. » Se contenta-t-il de dire, car il savait qu'il n'avait déjà plus son attention.

Il fixait Harry avec avidité, le même sorcier qui s'était lui-aussi levé de sa chaise et qui dévorait son homologue des yeux. Norbert ne put empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres en les voyant faire. Ils étaient vraiment amoureux l'un de l'autre, cela ne faisait aucun doute pour lui, même s'il leur faudrait sûrement encore un peu de temps avant qu'ils acceptent de reconnaître qu'il ne s'agissait pas uniquement d'une attirance réciproque.

Les choses étaient toujours plus durs à voir lorsqu'on les vivait de l'intérieur. Il ne le savait que trop bien.

Le sorcier s'éloigna donc à une autre table, leur laissant l'espace dont ils avaient besoin, tout en se plaçant de manière à pouvoir observer la zone et à pouvoir intervenir si jamais une menace se présentait. De nouveau, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser son esprit dérivé à la nuit où il avait pris la décision la plus importante de sa vie. Cette nuit où il avait franchi le cercle de flammes bleues qui entouraient Grindelwald pour le rejoindre.

Personne ne s'y était attendu, pas même le Seigneur des Ténèbres en réalité. Il était sûrement l'un des derniers qu'il pensait voir venir de son côté, et pourtant il l'avait fait. Abandonnant derrière lui son passé, son frère et son amour à sens unique. Leta avait essayé de l'arrêter, elle lui avait demandé de revenir, elle avait tenté d'attaquer Grindelwald, mais ce dernier avait riposté et elle en était morte. Norbert se souvenait du coup d'œil qu'il lui avait jeté, comme pour évaluer si ses actions allaient le faire changer d'avis. Cependant il s'était douté que les choses se passeraient ainsi avant même de traverser le feu coloré.

Il se rappela des cris de son frère, qui pleurait à la fois la mort de sa fiancée et la perte de son jeune frère à l'ennemi. Il ne comprenait pas, il n'avait jamais compris de toute manière. Theseus allait sûrement se mettre à croire que tout était de sa faute, que c'était parce qu'il le haïssait pour lui avoir pris Leta, qu'il s'était rangé aux côtés de Grindelwald. En vérité, cela aurait pu être une raison, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Aussi simple que cela puisse être, il pensait juste que l'homme avait raison. De plus, le monde qu'il offrait serait, à ses yeux, un monde bien meilleur pour ses animaux. Et ils avaient toujours été sa première préoccupation.

Un rire le sortit de ses pensées et Norbert sourit en regardant Harry laissé échapper le doux son alors qu'il se penchait un peu plus près de Grindelwald. Ce dernier tenait une des mains du jeune sorcier dans la sienne, ses lèvres effleurant constamment la douce peau. Son Maître, ou son _patron_ comme il l'appelait lors de ses rendez-vous, n'avait rien dit à Harry sur ses véritables activités, il ne voulait pas l'effrayer, mais il allait bientôt devoir se décider si les choses continuaient comme elles le faisaient.

Cela ne faisait aucun doute pour lui qu'ils n'allaient très rapidement plus pouvoir se passer l'un de l'autre et que leur relation n'allait pas tarder à s'approfondir. En les regardant, il ressentait en effet une certaine amertume et un petit soupçon de jalousie, comme l'avait très justement compris Harry, mais pourtant la joie de les voir aussi heureux supplantait ce sentiment. Il n'avait pas menti non plus en disant au jeune homme qu'ils lui avaient redonnés l'espoir de jours meilleurs et d'une relation enfin partagée.

Il espérait juste désormais que ces espoirs ne seraient pas réduits à néant quand Harry apprendrait la vérité sur Grindelwald. Le jeune sorcier semblait être quelqu'un de bien et de foncièrement droit, ce serait donc sûrement difficile pour lui d'accepter que l'homme qu'il aimait, était un Seigneur des Ténèbres qui commençait petit à petit à être reconnu dans le monde entier. S'il réussissait à outrepasser ce fait et à continuer de l'aimer, Norbert saurait alors que rien n'était perdu pour lui. Mais si cela ne se passait pas comme ça... Il comprendrait qu'il y avait alors une limite aux rêves...

Cependant tout dépendrait de Grindelwald et de la manière dont il réussirait à le faire accepter à Harry, Norbert en était persuadé. Il avait après tout appris à connaître l'homme à force de le côtoyer ces derniers mois. Il était un excellent orateur et peut-être que cela suffirait à convaincre le jeune homme qu'il courtisait de son bienfondé. Norbert l'espérait pour pouvoir continuer à croire en un avenir meilleur.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Ce quatrième texte prend fin maintenant,

Il est court en effet et je soulève des points que je ne développe pas, mais pour plusieurs raisons, tout d'abord je n'avais pas assez de temps pour le faire réellement, pas avec l'idée qu'elle m'a donné au début, qui est à la fois très vague et qui en même temps pousse à beaucoup écrire malgré tout, vous allez comprendre après.

Ensuite, je vous ai volontairement mis l'eau à la bouche car j'écrirais une vraie histoire dessus quand j'aurais plus de temps. Je ne ferais pas de suite à proprement parlé, mais on peut dire que c'est un peu comme un teaser ? Ou alors une histoire bonus qui met en avant Norbert ?

J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous a plus :)

La demande initiale était donc un Harry x Grindelwald avec un Dark!Norbert et pas de Norbert x Tina… Voilà… C'est tout, réellement u.u Vous comprenez donc mon désarroi ? xD

Donc c'est tout pour cette histoire, qui aura une histoire plus grosse associée, dans un futur plus ou moins long ? Car j'ai d'autres projets sur le feu pour vous et que normalement je commence ce que j'ai commencé avant de partir sur autre chose,

Voilà, j'espère que tu as quand même aimé ce que j'ai fait de ton idée Mayu ;)

Je vous retrouve dans cinq jours pour le dernier texte !

 _Une petite review pour me partager votre impression ?_


End file.
